One Night Of Passion
by AlaphaNavara
Summary: A spike of protectiveness and smugness washed over him because one; he is very protective of Sam and two; is because no one would ever see Sam like this but him. !WARNING WINCEST!


**ONE NIGHT OF PASSION**

 **Summary:** A spike of protectiveness and smugness washed over him because one; he is very protective of Sam and two; is because _no one_ would ever see Sam like this but him.

 **Rating: R+**

 **Writer: Alpha Navara**

Electricity clashes above two bodies intertwined on a small motel bed. fingers slid across already sweaty skin causing the human underneath to shake from the ministrations of skillful hands that set out to give torture filled pleasure. Grunting and groaning, a shiver ran up the length of the body as a growl rumbled above sensitive ears. Heads slid against each other, nuzzling with affection for the other as those hands continued on their path. A low sounding whine emitted from the body on the bed as two pairs of eyes connected. Green and hazel green had began to rage a war between the two. Dominance. A dark and deadly smirk lined the thin lips of the topping human body, their fingers moved expertly down the abdomen and toward the buttons of the jeans that hugged every right spot.

Growling as those same fingers, that causes pleasure, created pain. Pain for wanting them in another area. Pain of wanting the pleasure from them. Throwing their head back as those same fingers made contact with what they wanted from the beginning. Just as their throat was exposed, the older human leaned forward and latched onto the neck and suckled it lightly. Teasing the skin with their teeth by scraping the sharpest part then kissing it lightly. Flattening the tongue, the older licked a strip from collarbone to jawline. A strong jawline with stubble. Grinning, they removed themselves from the shaking body and sat on his legs. Watching closely, they saw the body rise from the bed to reveal a young male looking disheveled and wanton.

" _Sammy_ " that deep commanding voice send a jolt of excitement through the younger. " _You know the drill_." That voice dripped with promise of the greatest pleasure and that alone was going to kill _Sammy_ alone.

Whining, the younger removed his pants from his long moose-ish legs and proceeded to lay flat on his back with his legs open. Sweat glistened off the steamy meat of the younger as he grabbed at the bend in his legs. Anticipation caused Sam to whine as nothing happened.

" _Dean_." That high pitched whine that was demanding and yet asking. Taking and yet giving. A snarl tore from the older male, his green eyes danced with lust as he jumped forward and slammed his lips into that willing mouth underneath him. A dance began where one tongue would ravish while the other would sooth. The two continued to have this dancing of tongues until Sam whined again. Pulling away from him, Dean hovered over the sweaty body.

A spike of protectiveness and smugness washed over him because one; he is very protective of Sam and two; is because _no one_ would ever see Sam like this but him. He gets to watch that pretty little hole twitch, gets to watch those hazel green eyes glitter with unshed tears of pure ecstasy and watch that long hard muscled body bend, twist and almost near breaking point as he feels the pleasure building.

Sam whined again and became impatient, grabbing the KY jelly from the bed. He coated his fingers thoroughly before sliding his slicked up hand in between the two heated bodies. Finally finding its destination, Sam wasted no time in entering himself. Dean leaned back to watch the younger male pleasure himself with his fingers. Grinning ear to ear, he would have never taken Sam for kinks but seeing him like this had Dean doubting it.

Sam twisted his body so he can reach further into himself after he added his second finger in. Reaching forward, Dean grabbed the KY jelly unnoticed and gathered some on his fingers himself. Keeping back, Dean roughly shoved two fingers in and pumped in quick and dirty. Sam's mouth hung open in a silent scream as his prostate was slammed into on the first try. Pulling his fingers out, he arched high into the air as Dean kept up the rough treatment of his fingers.

Leaning back over him, Dean snarled. " **Your mine Sammy**." Pushing his fingers brutally against the prostate causing Sam to arch higher than before, almost to the point of breaking his back. " **No one will touch you but me**." He snarled as he retracted his fingers from that glorious tight heat. Grabbing the jelly again, he poured a large amount onto his cock and lathered it slowly.

Sam had drool sliding out of his mouth as he cried out from the sudden loss of fingers. Hole twitching, he waited for Dean to enter him but nothing came. Lifting his head from the bed, he felt dizzy. Locking eyes with his elder brother, he begged for him.

" _Please Dean!_ " he cried out.

Dean smiled sadistically. "What is it you want Sammy?" he asked as he continued to rub the jelly onto his cock. Sam growled with frustration as his brother continued to elude him. " **I want you to beg prettily for my cock Sammy. I want you to want it.** " His voice dripped with lust.

Sam hissed " _I want your fat cock in me, Dean. I want to feel it fill me up with your cum. I want to feel it in my empty hole! PLEASE DEAN!_ " he cried loudly.

Dean smiled darkly as he leaned forward once again and entered Sam without warning. Throwing his head back, his mouth fell open as a silent scream fell from his throat.

The feeling of sweaty bodies rubbing against each other as Dean slid effortlessly in and out of Sam's tight hole. Another dance began, one of unspeakable pleasure and ecstasy. One couldn't tell where the other began and vise versa. Sam clawed at Dean's back as Dean bit into Sam's neck. To soon the dance ended with the two clinging to each other and biting into each other's shoulders. Semen spurted from Sam's cock and Dean's entered Sam. Locking himself in place, he waited until it was milked out of him from his younger brother's _pretty_ little hole. Groaning, he stayed still and laid on Sam's chest for a while. The two ended up sleeping in that position. Neither cared.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Comments? Suggestions? Pairings? You can PM me and or leave a comment for me.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Alpha Navara~**


End file.
